I'll Never Forget You
by Danzing in Doubtz
Summary: Oh Pleaseeee read my story! .Gets scolded to give summary. OMFG fine here's the freakin summary! Ahem, "Tidus [10years-old] goes on a camping trip and there he meets the 14year-old Yuna. What is he feeling? Is it puppy love? Read and review" (:


I'll Never Forget You 

By Me

**Summary** – Part 1: Tidus [10years-old] goes on a camping trip and there he meets the 14year-old Yuna. What is he feeling? Is it puppy love? Read and review (:

**Disclaimer** – I don't own anything. You got it dude?

**Author's Note** – hi! It is my first one shot fic for FFX-2. Ain't that nice? Anyway, this is kind of based on a real experience of my life. Slightly!

Note, Tidus is 10! And no offence if he's acting too childish if you're ten or something. Heh. Yuna is um 14 and then Wakka is Tidus's cousin. They're on a camping trip and yeah. Enjoy?

_August 13th Friday 1:20 pm..._

"Get away ya little man! Can't hang out with the big kids unless you're tough like us! Cool like us!"

"What?! Come on! You know I'm as tough as both of you combine! Let me hang out with you guys!"

"Dang you whine like some girl! Shut your yapping ya? You freaking fairy!"

"WHO YOU CALLING A FAIRY!?"

Only the second day of my camping trip and already I was having a bad time. Here I was in the last week of my summer, forced to spend it in the wilderness. No TV, video games, or indoor bathrooms. Plus, there's no one else I know here except for Wakka and that other dude he's with. Those stupid 13 year olds think they're the bosses of me!

"Yo Tidus! What happened? You look like a constipated penguin or something. You spaced out or something? You a space fairy now, ya?" Wakka said poking me with his blitz ball. Grr! Man, I just wanted to play a blitz game with him and his friends but no. They gotta put me through all this trouble.

"Please Wakka?! Can't you just let me play one single game?" Hah, being young and chibi-like had its advantages. I had brought out my ultra secret weapon! My puppy eyes! Kyah! No one can say no to my kawaii-ness.

"Wakka, what happened to your cousins eyes? They look all googly and stuff! Is this how he looks when he's constipated?" The guy next to Wakka says noticing my puppy eyes. GOOGLY AND STUFF? My eyes were so not supposed to look like that! I start trying to make my eyes look more puppy-ish.

"Now he looks cross-eyed. Dude, is he possessed or something? Maybe we should just let him play man..."

"Eh? I don't know he's just an idiot. Let's leave him alone---" Wakka suddenly stops talking, something he rarely does, and stares at something behind me. His lackey takes the same expression.

"Hey Ti, best little cousin of mine. Course we'll let ya hang out with us. All ya gotta do is get the chick's phone number! Ha ha!" Wakka says before laughing his head off.

"Dude, you mean that chick with the tail? Dang she's hot!" His friend says his eyes popping out of his sockets.

"So Ti what do you say?" My cousin says nudging me in the ribs.

"Heh, leave it to me!" I shriek excitedly. "How old is that girl anyway? 14?" I say looking over at the 3 girls now walking towards a campsite.

One had long blonde hair with a blue headband on and barely any clothes. The one next to her was another girl who had silver hair and ruby colored eyes. But I was more focused on the last girl with the brown hair and the blue and green eyes.

"Actually take your pick! Blondie is 5 points because she looks like an airhead. Red-eyes is 8 points because she looks like she'll beat you up and steal your shoes or something. Then... the last girl is hm, about 7—"Wakka began saying his finger on his chin in a thinking position.

"And a half! Oh say a half! 7 and a half!" The friend says grinning like a maniac. Wakka smacks him on the head.

"A Half!? Why??"

"Half is cool!"

"Cool!? What if you got half a sandwhich is that cool? What if you had half an ear would that be cool too!? Jeez, you're an idiot." Wakka says.

"Yeah, and what if you had half a brain huh? Would that be--- oh wait. You already do." I say laughing. Wakka smiles and gives me a pat on the back. Good at least I was accepted into their group now.

"Well, ya creampuff! All ya gotta do is go get her number then youll get to hang out with us!" Wakka says happily.

"Wait, that's kinda easy isn't it?" His friend says with a dumbfounded look on his face. Believe me, he always looks like that.

"Hey man, cant you go be stupid somewhere else?" Wakka says angered a bit.

"Uh, not till 3 I think."

"Besides I'm getting tired of only hanging out with doofus over here." Wakka says to me pointing to his friend.

"Yeah me too!" Brother says. "Wait a second, what's so wrong about only the 2 of us hanging out, Wakka?"

"Okay..now, remember the last time when we walked to McDonalds together and shared some French fries, then people thought we were gay? I don't want that to happen again!" Wakka says as I dash off towards the 3 girls. [1]

I sprint off towards the trio who had begun unpacking. Hm, which one is lucky enough to get asked for their phone number from mister Tidus eh? Her! Ms.7 and a half...

"Hey there beautiful." I say smugly strutting up to the brown haired girl. To many other people, this image looked really wrong. She was like what, 3 feet taller than me!? And I was all trying to flirt!

She looks at me like I'm a little lost puppy and says, "Hi little boy. Are you lost?" She says before calling over the blonde haired girl.

"I was until I met you." I say sounding strangely like a line from some sappy romance fanfic.

"Oh Yunie! I think this little guy has a crush on you! That's so cute!" Her blondie friend squeals.

Yunie giggles a little before turning back her attention on me, "That's really sweet of you to say. What's your name?"

"Tidus." I say winking. The blonde haired girl starts cracking up for reasons unknown to me before saying," So Tidus-_chan, _why are you here talking to Yuna huh?"

Opportunity only knocks once right? And when it does...I should answer!

"Heh! I was just wondering if I can get your phone number!" I say cheerily and trying to look as cute as I can.

"Oh sure! Hey why don't you come hang out with us, huh?" Yuna says while taking a hold of my hand. I feel my face heat up as I begin to walk with the two girls. Wow! I didn't only get a phone number, but I also get to spend the day with these chicks! I'm such a lucky little 10 year old...

"Ooh! Wow cool! You have a tail? Man that's so cool! Can I see?? Can I touch it?" I say as I noticed that Yuna indeed have a long braid wrapped with cloth trailing behind her. Yuna smiles and nods before she starts chatting merrily to her cousin who I found out is Rikku. Now if I had been an evil little boy, I would have cut the tail right off! But I'm not and...there was a strange feeling bubbling up inside of me.

"Hey Yunie! I need to go help Paine set camp up! Be right back!!" Rikku says before dashing off.

I'm still holding Yuna's hand as we walked down the path.

"So Tidus, tell me a little about yourself huh? Like why do you need my phone number for anyway? Hehe." Yuna says as we pass by a snack machine. A snack machine in the middle of a camping ground? Strange. But whatever.

Well I didn't want to tell Yuna the real reason I'm even hanging out with her is so I can hang out with my cousin. So instead I said, "Oh Yuna! Can you get me a cookie from that snack machine? Please? I promise I'll pay you back!"

"Huh? Oh okay sure! Hold on let me get my money..." Yuna puts her money in the snack machine and buys me one of those super-sized cookies.

"Here you go." Man she's so nice...I mean, I wouldn't buy a total stranger cookies or let them hang out with me. But then again, I'm a little boy so this may be my effect on people haha.

"Thanks!" I say while ripping the cookie away from the bag. I stare at it hungrily before breaking it in half.

"Here. You could have half." I say giving half the cookie over to Yuna.

"Oh really? No it's okay you should eat. You're a growing little boy." She doesn't want the cookie? Who can say no to a cookie? Hey she's turning red?

"Noooo Yuna. Take it, I'm giving it to you! And plus, you're so skinny you need to eat, woman!" I say energetically while placing the cookie in Yuna's mouth. We sit down on the bench nearby and finish off our little snack.

"Hey Tidus, thanks...for the cookie." Yuna says after we're finished eating.

"No frobfwem." I say with some cookie still in my mouth. Yuna giggles and smiles at me.

"So what do you wanna do now?" Yuna says as we get up.

"Hm...I don't know! What do you want to do?" I say. This was fun. It's fun hanging out with a girl. The feeling inside me right now, I like it. I don't _know_ what it is, but...I still like it.

"Let's get our fortune told, ne?" Yuna says pointing at some booth.

"Sure why not!" I say merrily and grabbing Yuna's hand.

"Helllloooooo! Welcome to my fortune telling booth! Welcome to you young lovers!" The lady says.

Sweatdrop.

"Errr, we're not lovers hehehe." Yuna says taking a seat in front of the lady.

"Right. Well, loves. It is I Leblanc, the fortune teller."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Yuna and this is Tidus—"

"That was unnecessary. Of course I know who you are. I am a fortuneteller. You are Yuna and he is Tidus. Am I right?"

"Uh. Of course!" This lady was a nutcase. I mean _duh_ we just told her our names.

"Okay...hmm...I shall now tell your fortune...ah...I see...ohh...hmm...really? Yes yes okay. Your fortune is ready." Leblanc says after a while of looking at her cards.

"You both have a disease. You didnt want to catch it, but you got it anyway."

What. The. Heck.

"Man that was a major rip-off!" I say as we walk out of the booth.

"Tidus, that was free."

Still a major rip off. I mean we could have been doing other things than listening to someone tell us that we're sick. Pshaw!

As the day went by it became 4 pm. Yuna and I were eating ice cream. It was free so we didn't have to pay. Well _duh_, its free. Anyway, this feeling in me. It was strange. I felt happy. So happy that I'm hanging out with Yuna. I shrugged the thought off.

"Hehehe Tidus you're so funny! Tell me another joke!" Yuna says as I finished telling her a joke.

"Okay! There's this mirror that slaps people if they lie. So then this guy went to the mirror and he was all..."I think—"Then the mirror slapped him! Mwohohoho!" I say cracking up. Yuna laughed a little like she always does. I never saw her crack up maybe it's a boyish thing to do.

"Hey Yunie we're done setting up the---"Rikku's voice came from behind.

"Oh what's this? Am I interrupting something between you guys? Awwwww that's so cute! I'll just leave you 2 lovers alone now...hehehehehe..." Rikku says with hearts in her eyes before dashing off singing Love is In The Air.

AhH! I don't know why but I feel so embarrassed. I feel my face burning up like a tomato as I look at Yuna's face who is smiling slightly with the expression like this: U

"AHHHHHH!!!!!!" I scream before yelling off.

Yeah, I must have sounded and looked like a total idiot screaming my head off and running like a madman. But who cares bout that!? I think I'm...I think I'm in love with Yuna.

**7:30 pm**

****

Okay I managed to avoid Yuna and friends for the rest of the afternoon. But I was alone because well, I didn't get her phone number so I didn't get to play blitz with Wakka and stuff. So for 6 hours or so, I've been trying to think about how I'm feeling.

Am I really in love with Yuna? I mean I'm only 10 for crying out loud! And Yuna is like 17 or something! But...hey age aint nothing but a number right?

In a funny way, I think what the freaky fortune teller Leblanc said was right! Love is like a disease a fever...and I guess it was inevitable I would catch it too. Everyone does right?

Anyway, after this camping trip is over it's not like I'll ever see Yuna again. I'll never see her again. So I decided that if I just so happen to bump into her before I leave, I'll give her something that I made.

I sigh and look around me. The sun is practically going down now and I feel so sleepy already. I'm sitting on the same bench Yuna and I were eating our cookies at earlier. I sigh again.

"You know, they say if you always sigh, you shrink a little."

I turn around in a swift move. It's Yuna! She's smiling and takes a seat next to me.

"H-hey..." I say feeling myself burn from embarrassment or something...It's okay I gotta let it burn..."Hehehehe.."

"Where've you been the whole day? We were looking for you Tidus." Yuna says.

"Hehehehe..."

I sound like an idiot! I can't even answer a question! She doesn't seem to notice, Thank the lord.

"Um Yuna?" I say hesitantly. Hesitantly? Dang, that's a big word. I'm so proud of ya Tidus.

"Yes?" Yuna says smiling.

"Oh uh...this is for you!" I say throwing my origami swan that I made earlier into Yuna's hand before quickly turning around and turning 8 shades of red."Hehehehe..."

"Wow...Tidus thanks! Did you make this chicken?" I hear Yuna say from behind me.

Chicken?? I turn back around and smile at the fact that Yuna wasn't grossed out that I had just given her a present.

"Yeah. Actually that chicken has a special meaning. Hehe..." I say. I didn't want her to feel stupid by saying it's actually a swan.

"Ooh. Yeah? Really what is it?" Yuna says excitedly.

"Well you know, since after this trips over we're not going to see each other anymore. And uhm well, I just wanted to give you that because it means...." I say nervously. Why the heck was I nervous? I was just explaining what that present meant. It's not like I'm confessing my love or something. Then why is this so hard?!

"Yes...?" Yuna says expectantly.

"It means that..." I smile and hold her hands. "It means that I'll never forget you."

**Authors Notes** – heh...no flames! Whee!


End file.
